Last Line of Defense
by morningsong101
Summary: The citizens of Terra Nova are preparing for war.
1. Hand to Hand Combat

Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova or its wonderful characters.

The sun beat down on the grassy field, a last farewell from summer. People gasped and panted for breath as they reigned down punch after kick and their opponent, gasping and panting as well, reigned down their own series of assaults, followed by defense, and vice versa.

When Jim arrived in Terra Nova, he hadn't been sure what to expect. More than three dozen citizens learning combat in an empty field sure wasn't it, nor had he expected to be leading this class. When he decided to teach his family to fight, or at least defend themselves and each other, he hadn't realized how it could snowball into..._this_.

First it was just Elisabeth, Josh, Maddy, and Zoe. Then Zoe wanted Leah and Sam to know how to defend themselves, too (though having lived in a Sixer camp for as long as they can remember gave them a head start). That meant their guardian, a middle aged woman named Shelly, was participating. Then Josh thought of Skye. And while he wasn't very fond of the girl at the moment, he wouldn't turn her away when she was with Terra Nova and his son's friend. That in turn led to her housemates, Hunter, Tasha, Max, and then their families. And other friends, and their families.

And it just snowballed.

Jim looked around him, a million details attaching themselves to his brain. Some soldiers had offered to help after seeing how many people were there, and he was thankful, because there was no way he could help all of these people by himself. None of these citizens were soldier material, they were scientists and doctors, farmers and architects, engineers and artists. But they were all genuinely trying, and with a little help, most of them had the basics down.

He was careful to make sure people stayed hydrated, particularly the younger participants, some of which, like Leah, were having fun with this, others, like Zoe and Sam, looked miserable. He watched them for a minute before deciding that it was time for a little bit of a break.

"Hey, kiddos. How we doing over here?" he asked.

"They're slow." Leah mumbled.

"We're _trying_." her younger brother argued. His sister shrugged.

"Daddy, I'm not very good at this." Zoe said, a woeful look on her usually cheerful face.

"You kids thirsty yet?" Jim asked. They gave exuberant nods.

"How about after a break?" Jim asked. There were sighs of reliefs, from both youngster and parent alike. "Sound good?"

"Yeah." they chorused.

Jim nodded, trying to look upbeat and positive. "Alright. Go get some water and a take a rest."

They scrambled, hurrying toward a cooler filled with canteens of water. One of the parents had thought to bring it, and it was definitely proving useful.

"Mr. Shannon." Shelly greeted. "Some of the other parents and I were wondering; any update?"

A constant question, one flying around Terra Nova as people prepared for war (and damn, just thinking the 'W' word scared the hell out of him now).

He shook his head. "Sorry, Shelly. Nothing new. But be prepared for any sign of trouble." he said apologetically.

She nodded, looking older than she actually was with her forehead wrinkling in apprehension.

"Thank you. If there's anything I can do to help around the colony, don't hesitate to ask." she said.

Jim nodded and assured her he would remember. Shelly was a model citizen and already volunteering at the school (as a chaperone should anyone's parents be suddenly called away to fight, or if the fight came to Terra Nova, she was protect the children), in the commissary (the soldiers needed good food now more than ever, they needed to be strong), and who-the-hell-knows-where-else. He would try not to let much else overwhelm the helpful woman.

With one last glance to make sure he knew where his youngest daughter was, he started checking for his other children. Maddy was easy to spot just a few yards away, taking tips from Reynolds on defensive stances (the boy was careful where he touched his daughter, though any contact he made with her irked him). Josh was sparring with Skye. It was like the boy never listened, because Jim had told him time and time again to watch his balance. Skye, small little thing that she was, was going to keep winning their matches simply by knocking him off his feet if he wasn't careful.

And finally his eyes settled on his wife, sparring with Riley. Elisabeth wasn't too bad at fighting, though it was clear she preferred saving someone's life than fighting to preserve her own. She looked a little awkward, with a her fists raised and knees slightly bent like they were, but she was doing well enough.

"Everything going well, Shannon?"

Jim turned and greeted the Commander. "Well as can be expected, sir." He smiled briefly at Wash, who returned it with a thin-lipped smile of her own.

"Quite a turn out." the lieutenant observed.

Jim sighed. "It was just suppose to be my family. It snowballed, starting with those two." he jabbed a finger once in Josh's direction (he was holding Skye in a choke hold, but clearly not very tightly because she was allowed to wriggle her way free) and than once in Zoe's direction.

There was a tense moment as Taylor stared at Skye, an angry look on his. It was gone almost as soon as it had come.

"I guess since they all came, I just can't turn them away." Jim said, moving them along, away from the object of Taylor's anger.

"Got any star students?" Taylor asked casually.

Jim scanned the surrounding people, all hard at work or taking a breather.

"Well, there's the Fallon girl, Aria, I think. She shows promise. And Maxwell Martinez is definitely a valuable asset, and so Dr. Rose." he said, pointing them out as he listed them. He gave Taylor a look. "And Leah Markos? I suggest you be prepared for when that girl turns seventeen, Commander."

Taylor smiled slightly, having gotten over his slight vendetta against the seven year old girl for playing them all to save her little brother.

"I don't doubt it." he said with a chuckle.

It was nice to see the Commander a little less tense and, to be frank, frightening. In the last couple of days the man had become totally militaristic, what, with preparing the colony for what was to come. Not that Jim blamed him, they were all on edge.

Which explained the self defense class.

"How's your family doing with this?" Wash asked politely.

This...or the oncoming war? Jim was sure from the look on her face she meant this.

"Zoe hates it, plain and simple, but I think she's getting a hang of the basics. Maddy is decent with self defense,"-he had reminded her, and everyone else, that if she got the chance, poke the attacker's eyes out or kick them in the nuts if it was a man.- "and Josh wouldn't be so bad if he remembered to keep watch his balance." Jim grimaced as out of the corner of his eye he saw Skye slam him down. "And Elisabeth is doing pretty well with it."

He looked back at Elisabeth and watched as Riley demonstrated jabbing pressure points. He nearly missed it as Taylor passed him with Wash in tow toward the heavily panting women. He caught up quickly enough, though.

"Ladies," Taylor said. They stopped, Riley standing at attention and Elisabeth smoothing out her shirt and wiping her forehead, the sweat proof of her determination to learn.

"Afternoon, Commander Taylor." Riley said.

"Afternoon, Commander." Elisabeth echoed.

"By all means, don't stop on my account. I'm just curious about how much you've learned." he said, waving a hand at them to tell them to continue.

The two women looked at one another before Riley shrugged.

"Yes, sir." she said, slipping into neat position, poised and ready to strike. Elisabeth copied her, smoothing out her nervous look into a professional, almost apathetic expression. She took and deep breath, exhaled-

And Riley sprung at her, throwing a fist none-too-gently at Elisabeth's side. Jim felt his heart seize before a measure of pride flowed through him as Elisabeth blocked and threw her own punch, landing it on Riley's shoulder. The lieutenant quickly balanced herself and parried another of Elisabeth's attacks. Elisabeth wobbled and Riley took the opportunity, kicking at the doctor's leg to make it give out.

As Elisabeth fell, Jim thought it was over. But instead his wife (his brilliant, creative, determined wife), rolled into Riley, and brought an elbow behind her leg and brought her down.

Jim wasn't sure he ever felt so proud.

Unfortunately, this brought Riley's weight, though Riley was a rather small woman, she had considerably more muscles then his doctor wife, down on Elisabeth. They wrestled, but in the end it was Riley who won. She grinned down at Elisabeth, who was scowling.

"No hard feelings, Dr. Shannon?" she asked, letting Elisabeth up.

Elisabeth sighed. "Of course not, Lieutenant."

They both had a layer of sweat and dirt on them, but neither of them complained. Elisabeth's hair was wild, no longer in it's neat waves or up in an impeccable bun. It was curly and wispy (and entirely too attractive to be appropriate for the moment). Jim forced himself to focus. Riley's hair was still mostly up, though she had strands sticking up here and there.

"Don't look so sour, Doc. Riley's had years to practice." Taylor said.

Elisabeth made an 'hmm' sound.

"I'm sensing there's something you want to add?" Wash prompted.

Elisabeth sighed again. "I just think that, all things considered, I should be learning to handle a knife, or how to aim a scalpel."

"Definitely not a bad idea." Taylor mused. "Perhaps that should go for all doctors."

Elisabeth put one hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at Jim.

"I tol-" she started.

"Told me so? Yes, you did." Jim admitted. "But I still think you should know how to throw a punch."

"I wasn't aware I could throw a punch, Jim."

Elisabeth looks tired, and usually when she's tired she's not in a cheery mood. Jim immediately backtracks, knowing he just stepped on her pride (and no one likes that, now do they?).

"I just wanted you to pick up a few tricks, is all." he said carefully. "You know..."

Riley barely contains her smile, and as soon as Wash realizes he is backpedaling, she smirks (Jim guesses that with all the 'trolling', as his son calls it, that he apparently does, he deserves it.)

"I think what he means, ma'am, is that he is incredibly worried and very protective." she said, giving his wife, apparently her new buddy, a look as if to say, '_typical men, right?_'.

"Alright, I get it. But I've shown I can punch, and if it's a man, that I can raise my knee," Taylor and Jim automatically cringe at the tone of her voice when she says it. "But I still think that I should know how to utilize my resources."

Taylor nodded, and Wash gave Elisabeth an approving look.

"It is, of course, up to the teacher, but I can't find any fault in that logic." Taylor said.

"We'll figure out a time to go over that." agreed Jim, albeit tiredly. "But it's hot and people are tiring out. We'll figure it out, later."

Taylor clapped his shoulder. "Speaking of later, Wash and I left a pile of paperwork in the office to get back to. I'll see you soon, Shannon. You too, Doc."

Wash stated her farewell, and surveying the scene once more, followed behind Taylor, looking rueful to have to do paperwork when she'd obviously rather be out here.

"I'm going to start ending, uh, class," Jim said awkwardly. Elisabeth smiled. "Thanks for helping out today, Riley."

Riley smiled and nodded, gave Elisabeth a little encouragement, and then started rounding up her fellow soldiers.

Jim wrapped Elizabeth in his arms, not caring about dirt or sweat (he probably doesn't look or smell very nice), glad when she returned the sentiment.

"Tired?" Elisabeth asked.

"When we get home, let's just all go to sleep." Jim answered.

Elisabeth chuckled. "No can do, I'm taking over the bathtub."

Jim hums at the thought, and because she's Elisabeth and she knows him so well, she laughs and slaps his shoulder, pulling away.

"Not today." she said teasingly.

"Fine. Tonight will do." he said. Elisabeth continued to smile, and roll her eyes. "I'll be home soon, I've just end class."

"Alright, I'll take the kids back home." Elisabeth said.

Elisabeth gathered up the kids, who look like they've been given a rare treat. Some people take this as a sign that it's time to go, others pay little to no attention and he tells them that they should go home and relax (because just because they're tired, doesn't mean they'll be any less busy in the near future).

Something tugs at his heartstrings. It's heavy and frightening and altogether depressing.

Because Jim has a feeling he just trained Terra Nova's last line of defense.

**Am I the only one who's noticed the fact that Terra Nova's military force is going to be like the size of an ant compared to this 'Phoenix Group'? And that the majority of its citizens probably have little to no clue how to fight or even defend themselves? Seriously, these people need to learn how throw a good punch, use a gun, and aim a knife. I can't imagine Jim would continue on knowing his family is practically defenseless. And maybe he wont in the next episode. But for now...I present to you The Last Defense.**

**I'm planning on making this a two-shot, but it may end up as three.**

**M'kay, question: who do you think is going to die? I think it's either Wash or Elisabeth, though I'm really, really hoping it's neither of them. Or anyone I like.**

**And remember, everyone loves reviews, including me!**


	2. A Little Chat and a Big Promise

Jim waited in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. If Elisabeth were home at the moment, she'd lecture him about drinking caffeine so late in the evening. But she was at the Infirmary with a group of younger doctors, trying to teach them everything possible in the short amount of time they had, so he was going to drink up, he needed every ounce of energy he could get.

As he finished his drink, he glanced at the clock. Nearly nine. If this were any other night, Maddy and Reynolds would have been permitted (by Elisabeth, of course) to be out until ten. But with the colony busy preparing for a possible attack, curfew was an hour earlier, much to Maddy's chagrin. And, admittedly, his own relief.

He heard them outside the door, the sound of his daughter's soft laughter suddenly disappearing. His heart stuttered-he had once been a young man, he knew why it would suddenly get quiet outside. He set his empty cup down and, stealthily as possible, made his way to the door. He opened it swiftly, only to find the two weren't doing at all what he expected.

They stood on the porch looking up at the sky, wistful looks on their faces. For a second, he felt something akin to pity for the young couple. Maddy had always been the mature one of his kids (considering Zoe was only five and Josh...well, Josh took after him...), but right now she looked older than he had ever seen her. The sympathy quickly vanished; he had something important to talk to said young man about.

"Mr. Shannon." Reynolds said awkwardly.

"Hey, dad." Maddy sighed.

"Hey there, Reynolds. Another minute and it would have been after nine." Jim said, fully enjoying the way the boy shifted nervously. "But you made it on time, good."

The three of them stood there, looking at each other, before Maddy finally spoke.

"Well, thanks for taking me out, Mark. I had a good time at Ruby's." Maddy said, referring to the totally age appropriate, busy, crowded cafe that Jim had 'suggested' for tonight's activities. "Good night."

"Goodnight, Maddy." Reynolds said as she released his hand.

Jim moved to let her in, ignoring the look on her face that pleaded for him to let Reynolds be.

"Goodnight, sir."

"Wait, Reynolds. A word, please?" Jim said. Behind him, Maddy groaned. Jim stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Of course, sir."

Jim was the one to sigh this time. "I need you to do something for me. It's important."

Reynolds' brow furrowed in question.

"I know you're one of the soldiers coming with us to meet the Eleventh Pilgrimage. Both my wife and I are going to be there. If something happens, I need to know that you'll protect Maddy-and Zoe and Josh-if I'm not here. If you manage to find your way back here, can you do that for me, son?"

Reynolds' look of confusion melted away, leaving in its place a look of sincere determination.

"I will, sir. I _wont_ let them hurt her."

Jim couldn't say he hated the young man, or even strongly disliked him. Not after that. He was a good man (this he admitted to himself very reluctantly). He was strong and trained under Wash and Taylor, he could protect Maddy or go down trying.

Damn. His daughter's suitor was noble. And how could he hate that?

"Good. That's good." Jim said with another sigh. "Now, it's getting late. I'll see you around, Reynolds."

Still with the same look on his face, the determination to protect his daughter shining strongly, he gave Jim a small smile (probably relieved Jim hadn't come up with another crafty, subtle-because Jim was pretty good at being subtle, right?-threat about dating his daughter). "If there's anything else, you know where to find me. Goodnight, sir."

Jim didn't bother watching the soldier leave. Instead, he turned his gaze upward. Not even the moon with all it's awe-inspiring beauty (god help him if Wash ever found out how he described the moon) could distract him from the worry in his gut.

He had to be here to defend his family. He wouldn't leave them to fend for themselves, not again.

##

**There are two people I dedicate this chapter to: Brissieb, who gave me the idea for this chapter, and ebi pers, who inspired me to not go ahead and send this story to the graveyard that is the bottom of my documents folder.**

**But if I'm going to continue this, I might need a little help. And you know what helps everyone? Reviews. And if anyone has any ideas they would like to see written into this, go ahead and message me them, I'd love to try my hand at them.**


	3. Protect Her

Maddy watched the last rover disappear into the jungle, an uneasy feeling settling in her gut. No matter how she ran through the logistics, no matter how many different happy endings she imagined, she couldn't shake the worry. Her mother, father, and boyfriend were out there and she didn't know if they were going to come back.

And if they didn't...what was she going to do? What would _they_ do?

"C'mon." Josh said quietly. Together, the three of them made their way home, somber looks on their faces.

Maddy had plenty of things to do. She ought to study. Zoe needed a bath, even though it was still early in the day (amazing how little children were like magnets to dust). She could practice her French, Chinese, or Spanish.

And Josh, she knew, had stuff to do, too. Like clean his room (it was a pigsty). Hang out with Skye. Things like that.

But instead, they just sort of huddled on the couch together with Zoe settled between them.

"Maddy?" Zoe asked.

"What, kiddo?"

'What if Mommy and Daddy don't come back?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Josh and Maddy shared a look, merely a quick glance, before looking down at their little sister. All of five years (and three quarters, the little girl insisted) old, and she looked like the burden of the world had been placed on her small little shoulders.

"Hey, don't even think like that." Josh said, giving her an easy going grin that was entirely at odds with the conflicted look in his eyes.

"But-" Zoe protested.

"Mom and Dad are coming back. And so is Mark. And Commander Taylor." Maddy said, trying to convey confidence into her answer.

Zoe had a knack for asking questions (who created the alphabet? Why does Dr. Malcolm have so little hair? How does the portal work? Why do I need to take a bath?) and Maddy prided herself on being able to provide the answers. And if she didn't immediately know the answers, she knew where to go to find them: either her plex or her mom (and on occasion her dad, if her impulse to ask him for boy advice was anything to go by).

And her mom had said they'd be back. And alive.

Now, Maddy was a big girl. She knew that this wasn't something Mom could give a definite answer to. But Maddy was also sixteen-and dammit (yes, even she cursed sometimes; she wasn't a saint, you know), she wanted her Mom and Dad to return to them.

It was with this conviction that she uttered those words-that _promise_. Mom and Dad and Mark and Taylor...they were coming home.

"Okay." Zoe sighed.

There was a strange rumbling sound coming from beside her. Maddy chuckled and poked Zoe's stomach, causing the little girl to giggle and squirm nearer to Josh, who smiled a more sincere smile.

"I think someone's hungry." Maddy said.

Zoe nodded. "Food?"

"What's the magic word, Z?"

"Food, please?"

"Alright, go wash up and I'll get us all a snack." Maddy said. Zoe hopped down from the couch and ran into the kitchen. Maddy looked to Josh. "Help me get something together?"

"Nope." Josh snickered.

"_Josh!_" Maddy whined.

Her brother rolled his eyes before pushing himself up. "Fine." he grumbled.

"Can you get out some fruit? I guess I'll make a fruit salad." Maddy decided.

Josh pulled out a few choice fruits and they divided them between each other to cut up. They'd made it through barely one of them before Maddy slammed her knife down on the counter.

"What if they don't?" she asked desperately.

"You mean Dad and Mom?" Joshed asked.

"Yeah. What if they don't come back?" Maddy asked.

"Of course they're coming-"

"Don't play stupid, Josh! You know there's a chance they might not come back. What are we supposed to do then?" Maddy snapped. This was everything she'd been holding in for days, everything she'd hidden behind cheery logistics and happy-ever-after stories.

Josh ran a hand through his hair. "Dad said to lay low and not cause any trouble."

"But what if we're attacked?" Maddy pressed.

The sound of soft footsteps reached her ears and they both began slicing the fruit again.

"I guess...I guess we'll do what we've always done." Josh said quietly so as to avoid Zoe overhearing them. "Protect Zoe."

It sounded about right. Protect Zoe. Exactly what they've always done.

"What're you guys talking about?" the childish voice greeted them.

"Fruit juice. I got some on a cut." Josh said. He dramatically swung his hand about, as if trying to flick the offending juice from his pretend cut.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked, giving her brother a look that suggested she thought he was little bit crazy (clearly, she hadn't yet had the pleasure of having citrus juice get on a cut).

"Yep, I'm okay." Josh said, recovering awfully quickly from his 'injury'. "We're all okay." he muttered.

Maddy's hand slipped and she winced as they knife caught on her skin.

The knife clattered to the floor as the house shook and the first explosion filled the air.

##

**So I wrote this about an hour ago. And I desperately need sleep. So...if it's a little off or something, I sincerely apologize.**

**The point of this chapter: the Shannon siblings (as well as the parents) will do anything for their youngest. Anyone else notice that? Anyways...**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. And remember, reviews inspire love and love makes the world go round.**


End file.
